Kenshin Dies
by Dr. John Ragbrain
Summary: A misunderstanding causes Kenshin to be killed by Sanosuke!
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Kenshin

Kenshin Dies  
  
by Dr. John Ragbrain  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story may be offensive to some people for some reason! Please do not read it if you are a person who would be offended by a story such as this one which I have written! Also I do not own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin which are used in this story! They are owned by someone else! Additionally I am eating a popsicle at this moment! It tastes highly good!  
  
Chapter 1: The Death of Kenshin  
  
One day Sanosuke was eating at a restaurant! Suddenly he was approached by a large man! The man said that someone was throwing bombs at everyone! The man also said that the person throwing bombs had a cross-shaped scar, but before the large man could finish speaking, Sanosuke left the restaurant to find Kenshin. Additionally he forgot to pay for his meal while leaving the restaurant!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, Kenshin was washing rags! Kaoru was reading news about a man who was throwing bombs at everyone! Also she read that the man had a cross-shaped scar on his leg! Kaoru asked Kenshin if he had heard about the man! Kenshin was about to reply when Sanosuke suddenly appeared! Sanosuke said that he was going to kill Kenshin for throwing bombs at everyone!  
  
Kenshin said that he had not thrown bombs at anyone, but Sanosuke paid no attention! Instead he immediately punched Kenshin, knocking him to the ground! Kenshin was stunned but quickly stood up and put his hand on the hilt of his sword! He said that Sanosuke should stop immediately! Sanosuke again paid no attention and punched Kenshin a second time! Suddenly Kenshin's eyes became yellow! Also the world became strangely colored for a short time!  
  
Kenshin drew his sword and ran quickly toward Sanosuke! While Kenshin was rushing at him at an amazing speed, Sanosuke slowly thought about how Kenshin must have reverted to the evil Battousai the manslayer! Despite Kenshin's speed, Sanosuke was too fast and easily dodged Kenshin's attack! Kaoru shouted loudly but Kenshin did not hear her! Instead he attacked Sanosuke again! Before Kenshin's attack could connect, Sanosuke used the Futae no Kiwami and Kenshin fell to the ground motionless!  
  
Kaoru ran to Kenshin and knelt in front of his unmoving body! It quickly became evident that Kenshin was dead! Just at that moment, Yahiko returned from an errand! When he saw that Kenshin was dead, he became enraged and attacked Sanosuke! Sanosuke easily defended against Yahiko's ineffectual attacks and knocked Yahiko aside with his powerful fist! Meanwhile Kaoru cried over the dead body of Kenshin!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Yahiko

Kenshin Dies  
  
by Dr. John Ragbrain  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am still eating a popsicle! You may also note that one of the characters introduced in this chapter is named "Evilman," a name which may be familiar to readers of my Xenogears story titled "Evilman's Revenge!" I believe that the usage of such a character is a great literary technique which will cause people to think that I am a man who is inclined to use literary techniques which are great! Such people would not be mistaken, as I am indeed such a man!  
  
Chapter 2: The Death of Yahiko  
  
Yahiko had been knocked to the ground due to Sanosuke's attack which was extremely powerful due to the fact that Sanosuke is a very powerful man! Yahiko tried to stand up, but Sanosuke suddenly began punching him repeatedly because Sanosuke hated Yahiko! Yahiko cried out in a manner suggestive of death! Then he died and fell prostrate onto the ground! Kaoru was angered by this, but she was not intelligent enough to do anything!  
  
Sanosuke laughed in a jolly way because he found it very humorous that he had killed Kenshin and then Yahiko! He knew that anyone who would throw bombs at everyone must be put to justice quickly, and he had dealt plenty of justice on this occasion! Although Yahiko had not directly contributed to the throwing of bombs, he had clearly expressed anger at the death of Kenshin, causing Sanosuke to believe that Yahiko had plans to throw bombs as well!  
  
Suddenly he realized that Kaoru seemed very dismayed by both of their deaths, proving her to be another of the vile bomb-throwing conspirators! He began advancing toward her in a manner implying that he wished to attack and kill her! However, at that very moment, a bomb narrowly missed Sanosuke's head and hit the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, causing it to explode violently into small fragments! Kaoru stared at the remains of the building with an aggrieved expression! This was because she was suffering great grief due to the destruction of the dojo!  
  
Sanosuke turned around to see an evil-looking man with a cross-shaped scar on his leg! The man laughed in a manner suggesting that he was evil! Sanosuke was not surprised by the manner of this laugh, as he had already guessed that the man was evil upon noticing that the man was evil-looking! Sanosuke slowly thought about the fact that people who are evil-looking often turn out to be evil! However, he did not have much time to think about this before the man began shouting!  
  
The man shouted that he was very evil, which was not a surprise to Sanosuke because he had already noticed that the man was very evil-looking, and also that the man had laughed in a manner suggesting that he was evil! Sanosuke still felt somewhat reassured by the man's own admission of being evil. The man also shouted that his name was Evilman! Sanosuke shouted that this was a very fitting name for such an evil man.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
